Barcode readers have a limited distance range over which an image of a barcode is sufficiently sharp (i.e. sufficiently in focus) and imaged, in focus, onto a sufficient quantity of photo sensor pixels (i.e. sufficient resolution) to be decoded. This is often referred to as the depth of field of the barcode reader and, because sufficient focus and resolution are partly a function of the overall size and the module size of the 1D or 2D barcode being imaged, depth of field is often defined in terms of a depth of field for a particular barcode type and module size. Barcodes outside the applicable depth of field (i.e. either too close to the reader or too far from the reader) may not be decodable due to: i) the barcode image not being sufficiently in focus if the barcode is too close or too far from the reader; ii) although in focus, only a portion of the barcode being imaged onto the sensor array if the barcode is too close to the reader; or iii) the image, although in focus, not having sufficient resolution on the sensor array if the barcode is too far from the reader.